Second Chances
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail isn't happy with her life anymore. Nothing can help her cope with the coming feeling of being abandoned. That is until a certain dragon slayer comes along. Natsu X Mavis one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Second Chances_

 _Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail isn't happy with her life anymore. Nothing can help her cope with the coming feeling of being abandoned. That is until a certain dragon slayer comes along. Natsu X Mavis one shot._

 **AN: Well then, I felt like trying something new, and here it is! Hope you enjoy this somewhat short one shot.**

' _I can't do this anymore.'_ **(Insert Shia "yes you can!" meme)** thought a blonde haired girl. This girl was Mavis Vermillion. She was the first master of Fairy Tail, and had been stuck in the realm of the living. The only ones she had contact with, were the ones from the guild that she had started.

She knew though.

All good things will come to an end eventually. This outcome is inevitable. You can't escape this. Mud humans have seen this with marvelous ancient civilizations such as the Greeks. Eventually, that too will happen to us as a whole.

Mavis was afraid. She was afraid that her guild would eventually fade into nothingness. Forgotten from the world. She wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

She was currently sulking at the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Master Mavis, you seem… Troubled. Can I help you in any way?" Natsu Dragneel, the one considered the heart of the guild, asked the technically old woman. "Do you want me to be completely honest with you Natsu? I assure you, if I tell you the truth, you won't be happy." The blonde haired girl said.

"Well, if it'll help you, I'm more than willing to sacrifice my happiness for my family. For specific reasons, that is." Natsu said as he took a seat near the first guild master. "Natsu… I'm… I'm scared." Was all she said. "Of what? You're an immortal being, so nothing can really hurt you." The dragon slayer said, confused. "That's the problem Natsu." She said sadly.

"You see, immortality is both a gift and a curse, but mainly a curse." She told the dragon slayer. "Immortality let's you see the wonders that the world has to offer. What after that? Nothing. Nothing happens after you've seen everything. The real sadness hits when everyone around you, loved ones, or innocent ones, die around you. You can't do anything to go along the path of life with your friends." The woman explained, trying to keep herself from crying, though was clearly failing.

They all die Natsu. That's why all I want to do right now is just die." Mavis said, now openly sobbing as Natsu brought her into a hug to comfort her. "Master, it… Everything will be fine. If you want, I can… I can try to research a spell that brings spirits back to life. That way, you can also move along with your friends." Natsu said, still hugging the smaller girl.

"Y-you'd take the time and effort to do something like that for me?" She asked, feeling a warm sensation that wasn't physical. "Well, families do help each other, right? I'd do anything for anyone from this guild!" Natsu said with a grin. "O-okay… I really am sorry if I'm messing with your schedules." She said. "Nah, don't worry about it! I got nothing planned, and I have enough jewels to buy food for the next 3 or more years without having to go on anymore jobs." He informed her.

Her eyes immediately shot open. "T-three years?" She asked in disbelief. Back in her time when she was an active mage, jewels were worth more than they were now. This was because they hadn't found a very efficient way to get the jewels. To hear that he had three years or more worth of food in jewels, surprised her. This was ridiculous.

"Well yeah. I got nothing else to spend it on, so I just save it. I've got maybe 6 million jewels or more." He said nonchalantly. "S-six million?" Mavis asked in disbelief as Natsu got up. "Well yeah. I told you I save it. Now, let's get going. We've got some research to do!" He said cheerfully as he waited for the now smiling girl to get up.

And research he did.

 **1 Year Later**

It was a year since Natsu began his research for resurrection magic. The only spell he found, was a forbidden spell. It was forbidden because of what the caster had to in order to resurrect the person. Natsu was aware of the risks, and was completely willing to perform the spell if it meant that Mavis was happy.

"Mavis, I believe it's time to do the spell." Natsu said to the girl. "But Natsu! That spell is forbidden for a reason! You shouldn't know how to perform it! Not just that, but you wouldn't be able to find _that_ person. The one special to you. This spell would-." Mavis said before being interrupted.

"I've made my decision. I just need your confirmation if you want to go through with this." Natsu said sternly. "W-well, I want to, but-" "No buts. Yes or no." She hesitated a bit, but finally caved in. "Y-yes." She said.

"Forbidden Magic: Soul Binding Technique: Spiritual Resurrection!" Natsu yelled as he felt a part of him being ripped out, and Mavis felt herself feeling… Normal again. She could actually smell the air. She could actually feel the warmth radiating from the dragon slayer.

She could actually feel her love for the dragon slayer.

"Oh my god, it feels like something was ripped out of me…" Natsu said with a groan as he got up. "Natsu! It worked! I'm actually breathing again! I can feel everything again! Oh, thank you so much! I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me!" She said happily. Unexpectedly though, she then ran at the dragon slayer and brought him into a hug and a kiss.

The kiss caused the two to feel very warm inside. Something that they had never felt before. Jolts of lightning struck throughout their bodies as they melted into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they noticed something.

"Since when did you grow?" Natsu asked. "I think your age would be the cause of that. Since I'm a part of you now and we are technically lovers, I think your soul changed me to physically look like a 21 year old. The only real change that had happened to her, was that she had grown taller, and her breasts had grown bigger. They were at just the perfect size. Not too big, not too small. They sort of matched Erza's.

"Wait… Natsu, how are we going to be explaining this to Makarov or the guild?" Mavis asked nervously. "Oh, I told him what I was doing. He gave me a very thorough talk, and said that if I died, he would die later and come haunt me as a ghost. It seemed pretty weird. A ghost haunting a ghost? Like, how does that even work? Either way, he approved of me using the spell as long as you were okay with it. He was completely knowing of the sacrifices needed, and he made me promise that I would keep you happy." Natsu said as they got to bed, exhausted from the process.

"I really don't get why he did that though. I mean, why would I purposely try to make you sad or mad? That's something only idiots would do, and despite how much of an idiot I am, I'm a caring and loving one. I wouldn't even think about trying to make you sad." Natsu said with a smile.

Soon enough, the two drifted off to sleep. Both with smiles on their faces.

 **AN: Well that was short in my standards. I've always liked Mavis's character design. Her hair is absolutely amazing. How'd you like the fic? If I get enough people wanting a second chapter, I'll make one. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chances_

 _Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail isn't happy with her life anymore. Nothing can help her cope with the coming feeling of being abandoned. That is until a certain dragon slayer comes along. Natsu X Mavis one shot._

 **AN: Well then, it would appear as though someone wanted a second chapter, and I also kind of wanted to do this. Guess the description doesn't make sense anymore… Who cares?**

Nasty woke up to a warm feeling. He woke up with his arms wrapped around something. Someone. A smile came to him as he opened his eyes, revealing the beautiful face of Mavis Vermillion. They slept interlocked, their bodies providing each other with heat. Natsu didn't do anything to disturb the woman. Instead, he laid there, admiring her looks.

She was always cute to be honest. Her child like attitude combined with her previous child like look had made Natsu like her a lot more. No, not pedophilia. It was just that he found her cute like a person might find a kitten cute. Now that her body was aged to his age, he overcame his feelings, and it sprung into admiration.

The soul binding really messed with their lives. Whenever Natsu died, she died, and vice versa. They were also bound emotionally. If he was feeling happiness, she could tell. If she was feeling sadness, he could tell. The same went for every emotion. The binding also forced them to love each other. If not, the soul binding process would negate itself, and the person that lost interest in the other, and love someone else, would fade into non existence. This scared them, but they were compatible with each other, making their future relationship much easier. Her childish attitude sort of matched with his, though her's was to a much higher degree.

Mavis eventually woke up to the sight of her literal soul mate, and her smile widened. She was happy that he gave up something precious to him, for her. No, she was beyond happy. Words couldn't describe how she felt. "Morning Natsu." She said cheerfully as they got out of their "lovers interlock" and out of bed. She got up, and the two did whatever morning necessities they needed.

They exited the house at around 9, and were walking. Both of them were extremely nervous. How would the guild react? Sure, they knew that Makarov was okay with them performing the forbidden spell, but how would the protective ones such as Erza or Mira react to this? Well, they simply decided to test their luck.

Standing in front of the guild doors, the two stood with one of their hands interlocked with the other, while the other hand was set on the door, ready to open it. "Ready for this?" Natsu asked the blonde. "Ready when you are!" She said with a smile. Natsu have her a nod and a smile, and with that, they opened the doors to the guild.

The reactions were mixed, but mainly they were confused. "N-Natsu, w-who is the woman with you?" Erza said with a nervous tone. Of course she knew who she was despite her more grown up look, but she just needed confirmation. "Yeah Natsu, who is this?" Mira said, as a grin that practically yelled "Pairing!" Spread across her face.

"Well everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to the person you already know, Mavis Vermilion, first master of Fairy Tail." He said proudly. "Yes, we can see that, but why does she look so much older, and why does she seem so alive?" Erza asked. "Oh, I simply performed a forbidden spell on her, giving her a part of my soul, and binding us together." He said as he brought Mavis into a one handed, side hug **(I don't know wtf to call these)**.

Suddenly, Erza's face paled, and everyone could feel her concern skyrocketing. "You what! **(U wot m8?)** " she screamed, over concerned because of what Natsu said. "What? I just used a part of my soul to give to her spirit, binding us together. Nothing too complicated. It was only a forbidden spell Erza. It's not like I'm gonna die sometime soon." Natsu said as Erza approaches him.

What she did next, surprised many at the guild. When she reached Natsu, she simply threw her arms around his neck, slightly crying. "D-don't ever do something reckless like that Natsu… You're like the little brother I never had. I don't want to be losing you." She said while breaking down. Soon enough, Mira came to comfort her girlfriend **(common theme, eh?)**. She brought her away, and simply talked to her.

"Wait… So what the hell is going on?" Someone from the guild said. To be honest, no one really understood what was going on. All they knew was that Mavis looked older, and that Mavis... was… alive… Huh. They didn't really realize that she was alive. "Well, my dear guild, I gave up a part of my soul so that Mavis could be happy again. Basically, she and I are bound, and she's alive." Natsu said. He then turned to kiss the girl next to him, taking the guild by surprise.

"We also have to be lovers. If it doesn't work out, the person that moved on, will pass on. Fade into non existence. The good thing about this though, is that we're both kind of compatible with each other. She has the sort of childish attitude I have, but her's is on a higher scale." Natsu said when he pulled away from the kiss. Everyone was super confused.

"So you're saying that Mavis Vermillion, first guild master of Fairy Tail, is now pretty much married to you?" Someone asked. "Well yeah. Pretty much." Natsu said. "Why does she look older though?" Another person asked. "Well, her age and match my age, considering the fact that it was my soul. Her appearance is what she would have looked like, if her body had physically grown. "Did you say it was a forbidden spell?" Someone asked. "Yep. Master approved of it, so I see no problem with doing it." Natsu replied.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, what're you guys waiting for?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence. "I believe a party is in order for the revival of our dear first master, and for a new couple!" Erza said, surprising everyone. She didn't normally support these, but she didn't not want them. She was sort of passive when it came to parties.

And so a party ensued.

Throughout the entire time, Natsu wouldn't leave Mavis's side, always being protective of her. People, mainly women, asked them questions. When was their wedding? "Eventually." They both answered. When were they going to have a child? "Soon." Mavis said with a grin, surprising Natsu. He hadn't exactly expected her to be so… straightforward. How many children? This one caused Mavis's eyes to light up. "As much as possible!" She yelled, making everyone listening including Natsu, instantly pale at the thought of Mavis having over 10 children. Hell, even 4 was a lot. 3 was above average, 2 was average, and 1 was too little. The kid would be too lonely, and Mavis kind of wanted to put her body to the test, so she would eventually settle for 3.

"Y-you sure that's a good idea Mavis?" Natsu asked. "Well yeah! I don't see why not? You know what we could do? We could" She then went into detail about what she wanted to do in their "free time". "Mavis… I don't think I can handle that. Can you please settle for a number like 3 or something?" Natsu said, a little afraid about what could happen to his… donger.

"Awwww… Only three? Fine… But only because you said so, okay?" Mavis replied with a pout.

And the party went on through the entire night. Even when Natsu and Mavis left to get sleep, the party continued. Who else wouldn't party about someone meaningful such as the founder of their organization coming back to life? Well, in the real world, everyone would just be terrified, but this isn't the real world. Or is it? Either way, they were happy that a new couple arose from the whole situation, even if it was one of the oddest choices of a pairing. Something that not a lot of people would ever think.

"I love you Mavis Vermillion." Natsu said, kissing the girl's forehead as the two drifted off into sleep.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel… You make me feel… alive."

 **AN: Oh boy! A second chapter on a one shot! So much sense! Bah, who fucking cares. I obviously don't. Hope you enjoyed the fic though! It was pretty fun doing something new.**


End file.
